A hydraulic brake system described in the following Patent Literature is known in which a pressure of a working fluid supplied from a high-pressure source is adjusted by an electromagnetic pressure-increase linear valve and an electromagnetic pressure-decrease linear valve, and the working fluid whose pressure is adjusted is supplied to a brake device provided for a wheel, whereby the brake device generates a braking force in accordance with the pressure of the working fluid. In such a system, namely, in a system in which the braking force whose magnitude depends on the pressure adjusted by the pressure-increase linear valve and the pressure-decrease linear valve (hereinafter referred to as “pressure adjusting system utilizing linear valves” where appropriate), the braking force is controlled by controlling an energizing current supplied to each of the pressure-increase linear valve and the pressure-decrease linear valve.